Gamer of the dimensions
by The reader 1 2 3 4 5 6
Summary: Harry dose the unexpected again, he unites the 3 Deathly Hallows, betrayed by one he once called a friend, he is forced to start a new life as the gamer. Harry x Hermione x harem, oc x harem, multi crossover, rated M for safety. Prologue slightly changed. Rewrite out now


-Gamer of the Dimensions-

" **Thoughts"**

" _ **Spells"**_

"Speech"

The first thing he saw was black. Wondering how he got here, he suddenly remembered the fight between him and Voldemort, then catching the elder wand, a flash, then black after that. Finally he noticed a game over message in big letters over his head.

Then he saw a figure approaching him, moving closer by the second. It wore a black hooded cloak that covered its face and the rest of its body. Then he heard it start to speak,

"Harry Potter" the figure rasped out of the cloak.

"Yes" he responded quickly hoping to get some answers.

"You have united the 3 deathly hallows and have completed the game" the figure stated.

"What game, what is happening to me" he asked.

The figure responded with "your life has always been a video game but as you have beaten the game on no possible way you will survive difficulty level".

"Who are you" he said.

"I am the god of all games" God replied. "You will not remember what happened in this play through or remember your skills and abilities but you can find and learn them again, bye Harry" he continued.

"Wait!" Harry yelled. But it was too late. God was gone.

Then suddenly a menu popped up, it read: new game, load game, options, perks/skills/abilities, cheats and achievements. Perks/skills/abilities were greyed out. He selected cheats, the next menu had one option enter code, he selected this option, the next menu asked for verbal codes. As if under a spell he said "prophecy" this unlocked the ability ecstatic memory and allows him to remember and keep the memories of his previous play through. With his memory back he spoke the words "Vampire, Animagus, Phoenix, Elemental, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

In order, the codes unlocked: Vampire unlocked a bloodline, Animagus unlocked the ability animagus and multi animagus as well as the ability to use properties and abilities of his animagus forms in his base form, Phoenix unlocked an animagus form and a regenerative ability, Elemental unlocked elemental magic skill (all 5 elements water, fire, earth, wind and lightning as well as sub elements by combining more than one element together can be unlocked and used), Tom Marvolo Riddle unlocked dungeon maker skill. He exited out of the menu.

He noticed that Perks/Skills/abilities were now selectable. He selected options, in the options menu there was three options to choose from game difficulty, game tutorials/game hints and user interface options but this option was greyed out, he then selected game difficulty. The options in this menu were easy, medium, hard, extra hard and no possible way you will survive difficulty. He quickly changed the difficulty to easy, then exited out of that menu.

He then exited back to the first menu, then he selected new game but just as he selected this option he heard the voice of God whisper,

"Before you start your new life you will see what happened after your disappearance and also about the net of deception that has been casted over you, this will show you and reveal who your actual friends are, not the fakes"

"What do you mean?" Harry replied sharply but instead of a response he was suddenly thrown into a very familiar scene. He realised it was the place he had just left after catching the elder wand.

He watched on as Ron spoke "Now that nuisance I had to call a best mate is gone I am now free of his stupidity right Hermione."

Then Hermione shouted "what?"

"Well Dumbledore did bring you in to help me get close to Harry and spy for him didn't he. Even mum is involved as she helped rob harry as well as getting him fake friends as well but it is only me, mum and Dumbledore as he did not think that the rest of the family would agree with what we were doing. "

Hermione slapped him round the face and kneed him in the Quaffles replying, "you traitorous cockroach, I became his friend because I wanted to and now he is gone you are insulting him and what has he ever done to you, and for the record I don't work for the old crooked nosed bastard, we are over" as she turned and started to walk away from him, in a fit of rage he yelled,

"Oh no you don't you muggleborn bitch, " _ **Crucio**_ " as ear piercing screams entered his dazed head.

No sooner had the screams started Neville, Luna, George, Ginny and even Mr Weasly shouted _**"stupefy"**_ at Ron. Then nothing as Harry can only see black, then he started feeling dizzy, black dots started coating his vision, then nothing as he passed out.


End file.
